


Took you long enough

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up and has to find his way back to Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, tambear!
> 
> This was written a while ago, some time while I was watching season 4, so not all the events of Arthur's death are described correctly (their description isn't very detailed anyway, don't worry). The main idea behind this was trying to find out how Arthur would fare if he woke up today. 
> 
> I hope you'll have at least as much fun reading as I had writing this.

Arthur woke up and groaned. He had a backache from lying too long and his head was pounding. His neck was sore from...he was wearing his armour. Why did he lie here on this uncomfortable hard surface in full armour? And he was even wearing his crown! He raised his hand to keep the crown from falling and a cloud of dust filled the dimly lit room. 

Coughing, Arthur sat up and was startled by metal clattering to the ground. 

“lin!” Where was his good-for-nothing completely-incompetent manservant anyway? And why didn’t his voice work properly?

He coughed some more and took in his surroundings. He sat on a rectangle...it almost looked like a tomb, the room around him was about half the size of the throne room. It was empty aside from the stone he was sitting on, and there was a thick layer of dust on the ground. The sword that had fallen when he sat up marring the otherwise untouched layer. 

Sliding down from the stone to pick his sword up, Arthur had to steady himself and make sure that his legs were supporting him. What the hell had happened?

When he sheathed Excalibur he saw that the layer of dust wasn’t as pristine as he first thought. There were footprints, lots of footprints, coming from one direction and leading back there. Even though it still looked as if nobody had made these prints in quite a while. 

Slowly, Arthur walked in the direction the footsteps came from and led to. If he found a door outside, he could probably get rid of his headache with just some fresh air. But the footprints ended and whoever had left them seemed to have vanished into thin air. Then he saw something red, something familiar and crouched down to pick it up. A smile spread across his face when he held the soft worn neckerchief up. “Merlin!”


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in London, Merlin laughed with the others as they were watching another episode of Doctor Who. 

“And he thinks he’s old? 909 is nothing, he’s just a baby.”

The others laughed. 

“And you still don’t look a day older than 27, something he can’t claim for himself.” Gwaine nudged his side. 

“Twenty six and 11 months, dearest Gwaine, 26 and 11.” Gwen said, snuggling against Lance. 

Leon came back from the kitchen and held a coke can out to Merlin. “Here.”

When Merlin didn’t react, he hit it lightly against his shoulder.

Merlin shook his head when Percy threw him a questioning look. “I thought I’d heard...but no.” He took the can. “Thanks, Leon.”

An almost audible sigh went through the room. They’d been through this in so many lifetimes. Each time they were born again, Merlin managed to find them. They’d probably find each other anyway, but he was always there. It took them a while to realise they knew each other from long ago, but there was always a moment where it all clicked and they knew about their past lives. And especially that first one, where they all had met in Camelot. 

No matter what time they were in, what they were going through, they all knew Merlin was waiting for Arthur to come back. He insisted he’d hear him as soon as he woke up on Avalon. More than once he’d get that vacant look on his face, like he was listening for something. And each and every time, the disappointment flickered up on his face when it once again was a false alarm. 

“Sorry, mate.” 

“No, wait.” Merlin listened again, not aware of everyone in the room watching him intently. Very slowly a huge smile spread across his face and he laughed. “He’s back!” Merlin jumped up. “HE’S BACK!” 

Everybody jumped up and they all talked at once. 

“I have to find him!” Merlin was out of the door before they could coordinate their search efforts. In each life time they had a plan for finding the king should he decide it was the right time to return. And each time, they pictured Merlin hearing Arthur and them all sitting down to go over their plan again before they calmly left as different search parties. 

“So much for the plan,” Leon grinned. “Let’s go, what are you all waiting for? Arthur is back!”


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stood in a small alleyway, the red neckerchief still in his gloved hand. What was that on the ground? And why did all the houses look so....wow, they were tall. And it was loud here! How did he get here? Where was ‘here’? And where was Merlin? If that boy was wasting his time in the tavern again instead of being by his side, he’d...Arthur didn’t know what he’d do to him, but he knew he needed to do something. Maybe ask around for Merlin? Someone must have seen him?

But first of all, he had to get back to Camelot. 

So he stepped out into the street and stopped again. What had happened? Where was he? It looked so different. Large buildings with glass fronts. People in strange clothes hurrying past him. And what by the Goddess were those things? Those...large armours on wheels that were loud and rushed by and fitted four people. It didn’t make sense! Each warrior had to fight individually, what good would four in one armour do? 

Which direction should he turn to? As he stood in the middle of what seemed to be the street for people not inside those huge armour-things and turned to take in all the sounds and smells and views that were so unfamiliar to him, he bumped into someone. 

Before Arthur could scold them for nearly running the king over, the other growled out “Watch where you’re going, medieval boy.”

Arthur’s hand was on the handle of his sword, but the other hadn’t even stopped for him to react to the insult. 

This sure wasn’t the Camelot he knew, something horrible must have happened. He still wondered what ‘medieval’ meant exactly, but decided to go with the flow. Maybe he’d see the castle soon and then he would be home. 

Good thing he wasn’t daft or something, so he watched the fine rhythm of people walking across the street at some mysterious sign and staying at one side for the four-person-armours (that could be operated by one person, too, he noticed) at another sign he couldn’t make out. 

When his feet and his ears started aching – he hadn’t seen a single horse so far, that was really strange – he approached a man standing at a corner and asked for the castle. The man just pointed one way. How impolite! Wasn’t he aware who he was talking to? But Arthur went into that direction anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin ran through the streets. Once in a while he stopped, closed his eyes and listened. But the sounds of the city almost drowned it out. And yet, the connection was there. If Arthur only would take those gloves off and touch the neckerchief again! Then he could feel exactly if he was still far away or getting closer.

He ignored the people bumping into him, closed his eyes again. There he was, loud and clear. Merlin turned to the left, dodged people on his way and knew where Arthur would go. The Palace!

He made it down the street in time to see Arthur arguing with one of the guards, his red cloak billowing in the wind. Well, not so much with the guard, more at the guard, who didn’t move or even blink an eye. 

“Arthur!” Just as Arthur was about to draw the sword, Merlin reached him. “Arthur, that’s not the castle, come on. Follow me and leave the guard alone.” Merlin threw the man an apologetic look, hoping he’d notice. 

“Merlin!” Arthur turned around and glared. “Where have you been? Did I tell you to wander away? Been to the tavern again, haven’t you?”

There were times when Merlin would have been just as angry for being called all that. But now he was just happy. Happy to see Arthur, happy to hear his voice again, to have found him again. After all those centuries. “Come on, let’s get out of here before we get arrested.” He took Arthur by the elbow and dragged him along.

“Arrested? What for? This is not Camelot, but if there is a nobleperson inside this building, they should welcome me for I am the King of Albion.”

“Yes, Arthur. You are. But...,” Merlin wasn’t sure how much to tell him now. He wanted to tell Arthur everything, but maybe he needed some time to remember things on his own. “Things are a bit different now. Let’s go, I’ll explain later.”

$$$

By the time Merlin opened the door in front of him, Arthur was utterly confused. It was better now that at least Merlin was with him, but he was exhausted. He understood that this city was a lot bigger than what he knew. And it was loud. And smelly. And full of people. And...cars, as Merlin had called them. He already missed his chambers in Camelot where the only sound he heard was the cackling of the fire and his quill scratching across some parchment. 

And then Merlin had dragged him down some stairs....moving stairs, he was sure there was some kind of magic involved!...and almost shoved him into a very loud moving thing...which he called ‘tube’. They had moved with breathtaking speed – Arthur wasn’t sure he knew a horse that could go that fast – and then used those stairs again. Arthur was happy when he saw the daylight again. They’d walked a short distance and Merlin had declared that this was his house. Which was ridiculous, Merlin was a servant. Servants didn’t have their own houses!

Anyway, he was tired and hot and thirsty and hungry and didn’t really care, as long as Merlin prepared him a bath and fixed him a meal. So he followed Merlin through the door and didn’t even waste too many thoughts on the magic that lit up the room without candles.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin helped Arthur out of the armour and chainmail, and then showed him the bathroom. He noticed the almost horrified look on Arthur’s face when he explained how the shower worked and what a toilet was there for, but knew Arthur could handle it. He had seen so many new and scary things that day already, two more didn’t make much of a difference he figured.

When he closed the bathroom door behind him to give Arthur his privacy, he had a fond smile on his face. Arthur was back. He’d waited so long, sometimes ready to give up hope, but there he was, in his bathroom, taking a shower. His Arthur was back. 

Now on to the job of introducing Arthur to this world, this century. And since Arthur seemed to have forgotten what they had back in Camelot...but no, Merlin wouldn’t allow himself to think about that now. He had lived through all those centuries, seen the world change, some things for the better, some for the worse. He adjusted to every new invention and every political change. Arthur was just thrown into it. It would take a while for him to adjust. And then he’d probably remember.

Merlin had no idea how the royal stomach would react to modern food after only waking up a few hours ago, so he went for chicken soup and some bread. He still had some drumsticks in the fridge and tomatoes and cheese and such, if Arthur was still hungry. He always had Arthur’s favourites in store. 

He was still smiling widely, feeling as if some missing piece of him had clicked back into place, when he remembered the others. He texted a quick “Got him. At my place now. Will call when he’s ready to face everyone.” and put the food on the table just as Arthur left the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around his waist. 

Merlin chuckled. Some things never changed.

“Bring me my clothes, Merlin.” Arthur felt a bit better now that he had used the waterfall inside the house (he didn’t trust Merlin’s explanation that there wasn’t some kind of magic involved) and the chamber pot that flushed everything away with water. He was still exhausted, but having Merlin there was good. 

Merlin opened the part of his closet that was reserved for Arthur’s clothes. A few centuries back he started to always have some things for Arthur to wear. He decided that soft sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt were the right things now. Arthur was tired, he could sleep in those. 

“What are those?” Arthur eyed the clothing. 

“Pants and a t-shirt.” Merlin sighed. “The kind of breeches and shirt you wear these days. You have seen them out on the streets.”

Arthur thought he probably had, but people had worn such odd clothes that he stopped paying attention to it. He reached for the things Merlin held up and looked at him in surprise. “They are soft!” 

“Much better than scratchy linen, eh?” Merlin grinned. “Put them on, your dinner’s waiting.”

Arthur dressed and already liked the feel of the material on his skin. When he sat down at the table – relieved that a chair was still a chair and that he recognised a table when he saw one – he started eating. “Tell me what happened.”

Merlin took a deep breath. Where to start? Over the centuries he’d rehearsed his speeches, tried to find ways to tell Arthur about his death, how he brought him to Avalon where he slept all those years. But everything was forgotten. So he sat down across from Arthur, making sure his wine glass was filled. Slowly, with carefully chosen words, he told Arthur about that last battle, how he was struck down and that there was nothing that he, Merlin, could have done about it. He described their journey across the lake to the island, his voice thick with emotion, remembering every single moment as if it had only been yesterday, how he had laid his king, his love, his life, to rest. “I knew you’d come back some day.”

First, Arthur had stuffed his face with bread and soup, drinking a couple of glasses of wine, wondering why it tasted so different, but then he was so wrapped up in Merlin’s story that the food and drink were forgotten. He had so many questions. But only asked one. “How long, Merlin?”

Reaching across the table to put his hand on Arthur’s, Merlin looked him in the eyes. “Almost 1500 years.”


	6. Chapter 6

The pounding in his head was back as he lay on a bed softer than he ever remembered one. 1500 years. That was...an unimaginable long time. And Merlin was trying to tell him that he had kind of slept all this time? And that Merlin had lived? He looked like the day he’d last seen him. He couldn’t be 1500 years old! This all was just a cruel joke. Nobody played tricks on the king!

But what he’d seen outside seemed to prove what Merlin had said. Through some kind of evil magic he was condemned to be in this strange world. But he was still the king, wasn’t he? As soon as he’d taken a quick nap, he would get his kingdom back and would change things back to how he was used to them! He couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that things would never change back to that. That he would have to adjust to this. At least he had Merlin who knew his way around. 

Merlin stuck his head in. “How are you?”

Arthur scrambled up. “My back aches. Bring me a salve.” 

Smiling because he had even missed the orders, Merlin turned. When he came back, he had a glass of water and some Aspirin. “Take these.”

“What are they?” 

“Aspirin.”

“And what is asprin?” Arthur reached for it anyway.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed. “Medicine. Drink them down with the water, it’ll relieve your pain. And I brought some massage oil. A nice rubdown and your back will be as good as new.”

Swallowing the bitter tasting pills, Arthur drank some water and then pulled the shirt over his head and turned around. 

Opening the bottle, Merlin poured some of the oil into his palm to warm it. His fingers itched to touch Arthur. But he didn’t seem to remember. So he needed to reduce this to a backrub. Like the ones he’d given Arthur after hard practices or a tournament so many times. 

Arthur sighed as he felt Merlin working out the kinks in his back. He closed his eyes and could almost convince himself that they were back in Camelot. In his chambers and Merlin would give him one of his famous backrubs. He seemed to know exactly which muscles hurt the most and how to soothe them. The oil smelled nice and the warmth radiating off Merlin’s body relaxed him further. 

“Better?” Whispered.

Nodding, Arthur almost snuggled against the bed. “Thanks, love.”

He startled when he felt Merlin’s lips on his temple and heard a whispered “Rest now.”

Where had that come from? Why on earth would he call Merlin ‘love’? And who did Merlin think he was that he could kiss his temple? But his mind was too exhausted to explore these questions further.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt as if he couldn’t get the smile off his face since the day before. Arthur was back. And even though he didn’t seem to remember their last years together, he’d called him ‘love’. So maybe not everything was lost and Merlin needed to give him some more time for the memories to resurface. Merlin hummed along to the song on the radio as he fixed breakfast. This probably wasn’t a real Camelot-breakfast, but some eggs and bacon along with toast had to do. 

When Arthur appeared in the doorway, his clothes rumpled, his hair all over the place, the sleepy look in his eyes that Merlin loved so much, he wanted to drop everything and wrap his arms around the man, kissing him dizzy. He knew he couldn’t, though. This world was hard enough to understand without the complications of a lover who’d waited 1500 years. 

“What’s that noise? Where does it come from?” Arthur rubbed the back of his head and yawned. 

Noise? Oh! “That’s just the radio.” Merlin turned it off.

“Radio...” Arthur tried the new word. He didn’t know what it meant, but it sounded okay. And at least the odd noise had stopped. 

“Here, have some coffee.” Merlin put a mug in front of him. 

“What’s that? It’s brown. Why are you serving me hot brown water?”

Merlin chuckled. “Try it before you complain. It’ll wake you up.”

Tentatively Arthur sipped the liquid. It tasted bitter and he made a face. 

Right way, Merlin added some milk. 

Arthur watched the liquid getting lighter in colour and tried again. Still, very strange. 

“Sugar?”

He nodded and when Merlin had added sugar to the mug and he tasted again, he smiled. “Not as bad as I thought. But...maybe a bit more sugar?”

Chuckling, Merlin did as asked before he served the breakfast. 

While eating, Arthur asked more questions. Stuff that shot randomly through his mind while holding out his coffee mug every time he drank all of it. Merlin did his best to answer the questions. Some, he was prepared for, others he never thought about and struggled for words. 

“And you’re saying the person in the Palace wouldn’t welcome me?” Arthur motioned for Merlin to put more sugar in his coffee.

“She wouldn’t know you, Arthur.”

“She? You’re telling me there is a woman reigning _my_ country?”

“Arthur,” Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s arm. “I told you last night, they don’t know it was your country. There is no Albion any more, Albion now is a part of what they call United Kingdom.”

Arthur looked proud. “United Kingdom. I like the ring of it.” He sipped his coffee. “Now on to the plan to get my realm back.”

Merlin just gave him a long look. This would be the tough part. He busied himself with putting the breakfast away before he sat down across from Arthur. Taking a deep breath, he tried to explain that there was no way of getting the realm back. That there was indeed a Queen, but for representative reasons only. That the people voted for their government. 

Jumping up, Arthur started to pace the kitchen. “Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. The people? How would peasants know what’s best for them?” He laughed, a bit too close to hysterical. “And this Queen just sits there and lets it happen? And if I took over again, I’d have to do that, too?”

“Arthur,” Merlin tried to sound as calming as possible, “you can’t take over again. People out there don’t know who you are. Arthur, they don’t believe you even existed. You’re a myth to them.”

Slumping into his chair, Arthur stared at Merlin, his mouth agape. “A...myth...”

“Or more...a legend.” Merlin looked apologetic.

“A legend.” That sounded a bit better than ‘a myth’, but it still meant that...that nobody knew him, that he was...nothing...in this world. “But that...that’s not possible. I thought...I hoped we’d...we’d write history uniting Albion.”

“We did. You did. But that was so long ago that people have forgotten. They don’t know any of us. And when people ask our names, a few will comment on the resemblance to the people at Camelot, but that’s about it. They wrote plays about us and there’s TV shows, but...” Arthur looked so lost that all Merlin wanted to do was to wrap his arms around him and kiss him until he forgot the cruel reality. 

Arthur’s head shot up. “Us? There are others. From...from Camelot?”

Merlin nodded and smiled. “They’re all there. Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Gwen, Gaius, Lancelot, Morgana and even Mordred.”

“Mordred...the traitor!” Arthur jumped up.

“Sit down, Arthur, he’s a friend now.”

“How can you be friends with the traitor who killed me?”

Merlin shook his head. “We did some things to him and his folk that wasn’t nice. And...he’s changed. Morgana has changed. They’re friends now.” Maybe all of this was a bit too much information at this point in time, but Arthur had to find out some time anyway. 

“But now we have a different task. We need to find you some decent clothes, so we can take you outside.” Change of topic usually worked with Arthur.

“What’s wrong with my cloak?”

“It’s...a bit 500 and not enough 2012?”

“Then send for the seamstress.” Arthur didn’t look happy at all. Nobody knew him. People even thought he was a myth. A legend. And somebody else ruled his land. He felt rather useless. 

Merlin chuckled. “That’s not how it works any more. We’re going to the shops.”


	8. Chapter 8

The day before, Arthur had been too panicked to really pay attention to all the strange things going on out in the streets, to the people, to what they were doing and what they were wearing. But with Merlin at his side, who seemed to know what he was doing – an odd thought in itself – he was more attentive, even though he was very tense. Merlin had allowed him to wear his breeches and boots, but had insisted that the cloak stayed at the house and assured him that there was no need for chainmail. 

“You’re quiet.” Merlin was loaded with shopping bags as they entered the house again. 

Arthur nodded. He’d seen so many things that made no sense at all. Merlin had done his best to explain, but Arthur was close to overload. Cars and bikes and skateboards and why did people have white strings hanging from their ears again? Merlin said shops were like the market, but that was an understatement. They’d gone to a shop that held more goods than the whole market in Camelot! And Arthur was faced with strange pieces of garment. That the merchant...sales person as Merlin had put it seemed to come on to him added to Arthur’s confusion. In the end they’d found some odd blue breeches that seemed sturdy and a few...what had Merlin called them? T-shirts. And some shirts, too. A jacket that looked nothing like his jackets in Camelot and shoes. At least shoes still looked like shoes, even though they had fancy stuff to them and needed to be laced. 

“I knew it was too early,” Merlin scolded himself.

Arthur shook his head and sat down on the...couch it was called? It was as if he had to learn a whole new language! He felt very old. Very...alone. Yeah, he wouldn’t admit it, but he felt alone. It all seemed to be so easy for Merlin. But it was difficult for him. He’d died and somehow was alive again, dragged into a city that wasn’t his own, to a time that wasn’t his own. 

Merlin put all the shopping bags down, he could store these away later. He went to pour them some water and when he sat the glass down in front of Arthur, his heart broke at the look on Arthur’s face. He sat down next to him, unable to resist the urge to pull him into his arms. “You’re not alone. I’m right here. We’ll get through this, together.”

For a moment, Arthur relaxed in Merlin’s embrace, his head on Merlin’s shoulder, breathing his scent in, letting Merlin’s words wash over him. It felt familiar, but...

He pulled back and threw Merlin a look. Who did the servant think he was? Pulling him into an embrace? He got up and straightened his shirt. “I...I’ll use the chamber....the bathroom.”

Merlin leaned his head against the back of the couch when Arthur had left the room. He shouldn’t have done that. Arthur didn’t remember them. And processing the huge amount of new information that rained down on him was enough for Arthur. Merlin couldn’t bother him with his feelings, hoping they’d be returned again. 

He got up and started to put the clothes away they’d shopped for, pulling a nice pair of jeans out of the stack of things and a bright red shirt and knocked at the bathroom door where he heard the shower running. “Got some clothes for you, Sire.” He chuckled, it was too easy to fall into that pattern and if it helped Arthur to find his way through this age in time, he’d call him Sire as often as it was needed. “How would you feel about meeting some of our friends?”

The door opened a fraction and Merlin’s breath caught. Arthur, once again, just wore a towel, the water droplets rolling down his naked chest, his hair still wet, his eyes hopeful. 

“Would you send for them?”

Merlin smiled. “I’ll call them.” He held out the clothes. “Here, wear those, red always suited you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur jumped up when he heard a strange sound. 

“They’re here,” Merlin announced, not explaining the sound further. He opened and let his friends, their friends, in. 

“How is he?” Gwen whispered, but one look in Merlin’s face gave her all the answer she needed. 

“Good that he has you.” Leon patted his arm, hanging his coat up. 

“He doesn’t.”

Gwaine frowned. “What do you mean?”

Merlin shook his head. “He doesn’t seem to remember. So...if you couldn’t mention it? I think that would be the best.”

 

Arthur got up when everyone came into the room. Even though his friends looked strange in these modern clothes, it was clearly them. Arthur pulled Leon into a hug and patted his back. He beamed at Gwaine, hugging him, too, before he bowed to Gwen and kissed her hand. “Beautiful as ever.”

He frowned when he saw Lancelot, but Merlin shoved everyone into their seats and brought drinks.

After an awkward little silence, Arthur started asking question and they all answered as good as they could. It wasn’t hard to picture Leon as owner of a security company, it was just the modern way of saying ‘knights who protected someone’, right? He had some difficulties understanding what ‘marketing’ was where Gwen and Lancelot worked. And what was that place Gwaine called ‘a club’ that he owned? 

A little later Percival arrived. Arthur found it a strange concept that someone would put little children into one place and teach them, wasn’t that the mother’s job? But obviously it was what Percival did and loved, if the way he talked about it was anything to go by. 

They all seemed so happy with what they did and still they were the people he knew from Camelot. That was very strange. And yet, Arthur started to relax. He didn’t need to explain to these people that he didn’t know what certain words meant, that he hadn’t seen certain things that seemed to be all normal to them and that he didn’t know his way around. They knew. They understood. And even though they were a lot more casual with each other than what he was used to, they all treated him with the respect he deserved. 

When they started talking amongst each other, Arthur listened in on their conversations. “What is this soccer you are talking about?”

Leon smiled widely. “A game. Two teams, one ball. Lots of running around. It’s great, you’ll love it.”

“Why don’t you join us. We meet up every Saturday morning at the park. Merlin,” Gwaine looked at Merlin, “bring him over tomorrow, okay?”

Merlin nodded. He watched Arthur closely all evening long, watching for signs of even more distress, but Arthur hadn’t been so relaxed since he found him the previous day. 

Arthur felt odd. But whatever this soccer thing was, Leon and Gwaine made it sound like fun. And he needed to do something. Now, that he wasn’t king any more and didn’t have a realm to rule over. 

He made his way to the bathroom. On the way back, he overheard a whispered conversation between Gwen and Percival. 

“And he says he doesn’t remember?”

Gwen shook her head. “No. You saw him. He doesn’t show a single sign that he knows what Merlin is to him.”

Percival sighed. “Poor Merlin. That must be tough.”

“Give Arthur a few days. Maybe he’ll remember then. This is all new to him. He must be frightened.”

“True, but he could still remember what he and Merlin shared.” 

Arthur leaned against a wall in the dark corridor. Remember? What did they want him to remember? It had to do with Merlin? With...what they shared? Poor Merlin? 

Before Arthur could linger on these thoughts, a loud sound came from the other room.

“No!” Merlin cried out. 

Arthur reached into his bedroom to get his sword which was leaned against the wall by the door. If Merlin cried out like that, there had to be a grave danger and he needed to protect him and his friends! He rushed into the room, his sword raised, his eyes wild. 

“Shut that off!” Merlin fought with Gwaine for a little grey box. 

And the large black box that Arthur had wondered about was giving off sounds. Pointing his sword at it, Arthur approached slowly. 

Gwen was at his side. “Put the sword down, Arthur. It’s just the TV.”

Whatever a TV was...there were little people in the box, fighting. He pointed the sword there. They wouldn’t harm his friends! 

Arthur wasn’t aware that everyone was staring at him. “Declare yourselves, little folk!”

Merlin wrestled the grey box out of Gwaine’s hand and pressed a button. 

“Where did they go to?” Arthur approached the large box and tried to see behind it. 

Lancelot was the only one in the room to keep a straight face, even though everyone tried. 

Merlin took the sword from Arthur’s hand. “They didn’t go anywhere. They were not really in there. They found a way to make performances last, so you can see them whenever you like and not only when the artist is right in front of you. This is a device where you can see those performances again.”

“A TV.” Arthur felt dumb. But how could he have know?

“Sorry that I haven’t explained that before.” Merlin glared at Gwaine. “And _someone_ shouldn’t just have switched it on.”

When they all had left a few hours later, Arthur sat on the couch and stared at the box, the TV. “They all laughed at me.”

Merlin, before he could catch himself, ruffled Arthur’s hair. “Your face was pretty damn funny. But no, they didn’t laugh at you.”

“I made a fool out of myself. Pointing a sword at a box.” He raised his eyes to look at Merlin.”I don’t belong here, Merlin.”

“You didn’t. You just didn’t know what it was. It might have been a potential danger, so your reaction was normal.” Merlin sat next to him and looked at him. “You do. You belong with...” With me, he almost said. “...us. You make us complete. We know it will take a while before you adjusted. But you can do it. You have to, Arthur. This is our life.” The life he’d been waiting for for fifteen centuries. The life that they were supposed to lead without the burden of uniting Albion. The life that was only for themselves. 

Arthur just sighed and said nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Arthur emerged from the bathroom, once again in nothing but that damn sexy white towel and Merlin could hardly look him in the eye, being busy looking at his body. The golden skin that once again was almost vibrant with energy. 

“What’s this?” Arthur ran a finger over a scar on his right side. Then understanding dawned. “This is where....”

Merlin nodded. “I did my best to heal it while you were sleeping. Sorry it left a scar anyway.”

“You....you? You left those footprints?”

Merlin nodded again. “Yeah. I had to make sure you were alright.” In the beginning he came back every week, hoping, wishing, wanting. Then every month, later every year and then, when he was sure he had done everything he could to ensure he’d notice right away when Arthur would be back, he’d only checked once a decade to renew the spells. 

Arthur frowned. “You...the footprints led nowhere. And then there was your scarf. And...”

Merlin waited. 

“...then I was in that street. You...,” Arthur looked at Merlin, a curious, anxious look in his eyes. He gasped. “You have magic!” 

“No, Arthur. I do not _have_ magic. I _am_ magic.” That Arthur didn’t freak right away and ran for his sword was a good sign, wasn’t it?

For some odd reason, it didn’t scare Arthur. He just stood and looked at Merlin. Somehow he had known. Maybe that was what Gwen and Percival wanted him to remember? That Merlin had magic. And he did. He remembered the moment Merlin had shown his powers, the fear on Merlin’s face, the carefully chosen words. And the ways he had used magic to protect Camelot, to protect him. “I know.”

Merlin’s face lit up in one of those wide smiles Arthur loved so much. Hey, where did that come from? He knew that Merlin had magic, but since when did he love his smile? Arthur didn’t have time to ponder because Merlin pulled him into a hug, laughing, patting his back. 

“You remember that!” 

Arthur nodded slowly, not really understanding why that made Merlin so happy. He just knew that he didn’t mind him having magic. Even though he was brought up to despise everything magic, he had learned that magic wasn’t evil in itself. It depended on the person who used it. And this was just Merlin, right? 

It just confused him that Merlin was so...touchy-feely. They’d seen couples in the streets holding hands, some even kissing. Last night, Gwen and Lancelot had shared one of the large armchairs and when Percival came in, he had put a kiss on Gwaine’s temple. So obviously this had changed, too. Public displays of affection seemed normal now. But why did Merlin do that to him? A hug here, ruffled hair there (the servant ruffled his king’s hair!!!), a pat on the back, an arm around the shoulder...it didn’t make sense. 

Finally Merlin pulled back. He couldn’t do that. That Arthur remembered his magic didn’t mean he remembered them. But it also meant that chances were for him to remember that, too. Maybe in a few days? Maybe only in a few weeks, but there was a chance and that was what Merlin clung to. These past days were the happiest in the past centuries. Arthur was back and he was remembering a few things. Merlin stepped back. “Get dressed, I’ll get you breakfast and then we’re meeting the blokes for soccer.”

Arthur had forgotten about that, but his face lit up. He had no idea what this was, but the knights had made it sound like good fun and that was what he needed now. 

%$&)((((((((((((((((

He’d never get used to these clothes. And...breeches...shorts...that...well....didn’t cover his legs? But those shoes Merlin had given him felt good and sturdy on his feet. While he put them on, the knights...their friends, trickled in, greeted him and put their own gear on. 

Merlin tried his best to explain what the game was about, but Arthur didn’t really listen. They were in the woods, a ‘park’ as Merlin had called it, and the noises of the city were drowned out a bit. Large, old trees, open grass areas, birds singing, it almost felt like home. Arthur felt as if some things hadn’t changed too much and probably he could get used to this world after all?

A wide smile spread across Merlin’s face. The past days, he’d just been tense. Would Arthur be able to process all the new information raining down on him? How would he cope? How much did he remember? That Arthur didn’t remember that they were lovers, soul mates, hurt. He’d been waiting so long for this moment and then it wasn’t at all what he had imagined. But Arthur was strong and he already knew about his magic, so Merlin hoped everything else would come back to him, too. 

And seeing Arthur running about on the field, chasing the ball, even though he had no idea about more than the most basic rules, made Merlin happy. For the first time, Arthur didn’t seem tense and trying to hide how lost he felt. He fought and barked orders and even though it was just a little leather ball in a match that didn’t mean anything, he seemed more in his natural environment than in the past days. When he managed to score, leaving Percy in the goal lying on the ground, Arthur raised his arms and roared in triumph. 

An hour later, they made their way off the field, sweaty and dirty and they all smiled at the happy look on Arthur’s face. 

Gwaine suggested to grab a bite at their favourite pub and Arthur nodded enthusiastically. He had more fun playing a game than he even thought possible. His muscles hurt like after a good training session with the knights and he was hungry and eager to find out what food they’d serve in this time (after finding out that ‘pub’ was the new word for ‘tavern’).

When his food was served, he stared at his plate, the happy feeling gone. He leaned over and whispered, “What _is_ this, Merlin?”

“A cheeseburger, Arthur. And chips. Try it, you’ll like it.”

Arthur felt all eyes on him. He reached for the bread-meat-vegetables-cheese-tower-thing in front of him and carefully took a bite. Why couldn’t they just serve stew here? Slowly chewing, he looked at his friends, who all looked back, expectant and encouraging looks on their faces. He swallowed audibly. 

“Not bad.” But not really good either. He took the top layer off to examine the food while he reached for the ‘chips’. He’d seen the others dip them into the red sauce and did the same before putting it into his mouth. “That’s...like...potatoes.” His face lit up. 

Leon grinned. “That’s because they are potatoes. Fried potatoes and ketchup, which is made from tomatoes.”

“Merlin can make you some rat stew when you’re back home.” Gwaine chuckled and then ouched when Percy’s foot connected with his shin under the table.

Arthur laughed. “No thanks, I think I stick with this.” He pointed to his plate and then reached for his glass only to raise an eyebrow at it. “Why is it that you always drink brown water?” But coffee was a good invention, he’d found out, so he took a large gulp only to set the glass down abruptly as his eyes widened. What kind of magic was this? It didn’t taste like coffee at all! There were...little bubbles that stung the roof of his mouth and felt like they crept into the inside of his nose!

“Easy, Arthur, easy!” Merlin patted his back, scolding himself for not explaining fast enough that a Coke was nothing like a coffee. 

Slowly Arthur swallowed the liquid and shook. “What evil magic is this?”

“No magic at all. Just a Coke. Water, sugar, flavour, carbonated.” Lancelot explained. “That makes those little bubbles that tickle your mouth and throat.”

“It’s...it’s...”

Merlin reached his glass of water over. 

“Thanks.” Arthur made a mental note not to try too many unknown tastes at once and preferably not in public. But the burger, he decided, he liked.


	11. Chapter 11

They said bye to the others after the meal. Merlin carried Arthur’s bag. That he must have been the court sorcerer didn’t mean he wasn’t still his servant, right? 

Arthur raised his head when he heard yet another unfamiliar sound, immediately alarmed. There, there it was! In the sky! A dragon! Damn, they still existed and terrorised innocent people! Arthur shoved Merlin against a wall with one arm. “Dragon!” he hissed, looking around for something to defend them with! There were some crates people stored garbage in, so Arthur took the lid of one of them, it would have to do as a shield. And there was a long stick leaning against one of the crates. He cursed Merlin for making him leave Excalibur at home and hoped this would be enough to fight off the dragon. 

After a moment, the dragon in the sky just had kept on flying in a straight line, Arthur lowered his make-shift weapons. “I don’t think it has seen us,” he whispered towards Merlin, his eyes still never leaving the spot in the sky that got smaller the further away it got. 

“Arthur,” a very soft whisper.

He turned to look at Merlin, feeling very ridiculous now. “TV moment?”

Merlin nodded. “A plane. It’s no danger to us.”

On the way back, Merlin explained what a plane was. If Arthur hadn’t been too busy feeling stupid and out of place, he might have laughed at the idea of people and goods being transported in the sky. 

Merlin hated this. They finally managed to make Arthur feel okay and like he could live in this world and then the plane incident happened and totally threw him again. 

So he just lit the candles that were all over the place, made some tea and sat with Arthur, who’d taken to just sit on the couch and stare ahead again. 

“Everything has changed.”

Merlin shook his head. “I haven’t.” I still love you. 

“You have changed, too, Merlin.” Arthur looked up. “Look at you. You were nothing but a servant. Now you have a house and...you didn’t tell me what your work is now.” Everybody else had, just not Merlin. 

“Are you sure you want to hear about that now? Soccer, the burger, the Coke,” not to mention the plane, “isn’t that enough for today?” Merlin asked softly. 

“Maybe it will help me to understand things a bit better, to remember.” _Thank you for not mentioning the dragon._ Arthur was glad that this time, Merlin had been the only witness. 

Merlin moved a bit closer, took a sip of his tea and then started to tell the story how he’d gotten out of Camelot with a few of his own possessions and very few of the things that had been in the treasure chamber under the castle. How he’d wandered through the woods and used his magic to survive and to help. How, at the beginning of the last century, he’d started investing the money he’d made. And that through some clever moves, he had gained some wealth and now owned some companies and all he really had to do was checking that the people who led the companies didn’t do anything stupid. 

“So you’re saying, you invested my money?” Arthur frowned.

“No, I’m saying I invested what I made for me. And I invested what was yours for you.”

“You...invested for me?”

Merlin nodded. “You have even more money than back in Camelot.” He smiled. “Couldn’t leave you depending on me, could I?” He winked. 

Arthur looked at Merlin for long moments. “Sometimes, you are amazing.” Then he leaned back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. He felt Merlin’s arm on the back of it and just shifted over without thinking about it. It felt good leaning against Merlin, save, the only sane thing in his life at this point in time. He felt Merlin’s warmth radiating from him, inhaled his scent and wondered, yet again, why it felt so good, so normal, so...at home. 

Merlin’s heart jumped when Arthur snuggled against him. He hoped against hope that Arthur would just turn his head and he could kiss the lips he’d missed for so long. 

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you...did you ever marry?” Arthur didn’t know where this question had come from. But all of a sudden it seemed to be important to ask.

Merlin nuzzled into the blond hair. “Once, a long time ago. There was a small ceremony. Just him and me and our closest friends....” 

Him. Merlin had said ‘him’. Arthur didn’t know why this filled his heart with joy like it did. But the joy was taken away by the fact that Merlin was someone else’s. “What happened?” He asked softly.

“There was a war going on. He got wounded. And...died.” Those were the worst moments of his long life. The time when he had to lay him to rest, knowing that not even his magic could prevent it. 

“You must have loved him very much.” It sounded like it. Arthur smiled sadly. It must have been hard for Merlin to live such a long life and miss someone for so long. 

Merlin nuzzled into Arthur’s hair again and whispered. “I still do.”

Arthur closed his eyes, his heart heavy.


	12. Chapter 12

The next days were rather uneventful. Arthur got used to the things in the house, even though he was still very reluctant to switch the lights on. It was just spooky that it got light just like that. 

He even watched TV, though the concept still confused him. 

But he loved using the coffee maker. That concept was easy. Pour water in, put some of that brown powder there, wait and then pour lots of milk and sugar into the mug and enjoy. 

And he’d set out on a quest to try most everything the supermarket around the corner had to offer. 

Armed with a mug of coffee and some candy bars, he made his way over to what Merlin had called ‘the computer’. He switched it on and found the game, like Merlin had showed him. He didn’t get how it worked, but it was fun to try to fit the falling blocks right and to watch the filled lines disappear. 

Arthur didn’t know where Merlin was, he’d said something about ‘business’ and ‘be back in an hour’ and Arthur had assured him, he would be able to survive inside the house until Merlin was back. 

Some time had passed and whenever the mug was empty, Arthur went to refill it. There were empty candy wrappers all around the keyboard and Arthur’s hair stuck out in a different directions as he tried to battle this stupid game that went faster and faster the further he got! His eyes hurt and his back was all tense and he was so wrapped up that he didn’t hear the key turning in the lock.

“Arthur?”

“Merlin! Merlin come here! You gotta see this!”

Rushing into the room, Merlin blinked. Arthur looked all aggravated over...a computer game. 

Jumping up, Arthur cried out in triumph. “I did it. You gotta look at that, Merlin, I did it. I beat it into submission!” He jumped around, shivering, his heart beating wildly. 

“I see, Arthur.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at all the empty candy wrappers. “Arthur...”

“I’m great!” Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and danced him around. “I’m the BEST!”

“You are, you are. But...calm down!” Merlin tried to get a hold of Arthur to check on him, but Arthur jumped about, telling the world that he beat a simple game of Tetris into submission and that he was the greatest king of them all. 

“Arthur! How many mugs of coffee did you have?”

“Why? I don’t know. Some. Many. It’s good stuff!” Arthur stared at him wide-eyed.

“Listen to me, Arthur. How many mugs of coffee? And did you eat all this candy?”

“YES! And it tastes wonderful! Can we get more? I couldn’t find more in the kitchen. Can we? Can we?”

Oh, this was not good at all. Even though it was quite a sight to see Arthur on a caffeine-high combined with a sugar-rush, Merlin knew he had to do something. 

“No, Arthur, not now. Come here.” He managed to push Arthur down into the chair. “Look at me.”

Arthur stared up at Merlin, a happy grin on his face. “But we have to get more of these. The ones with the black wrapper, they are so...”

“Arthur!” Merlin simply put a hand on Arthur’s chest and felt his heart beating quickly. “You have to calm down. Look at me and follow my voice.”

All Arthur saw were big blue eyes and beautiful lush lips. He watched them move, mesmerised, and on impulse, he leaned up and kissed them. 

Merlin made a little surprised sound in the back of his throat. He’d imagined their first kiss after centuries quite different, but since Arthur was back, nothing had gone the way he’d imagined. So he allowed himself to be kissed for a moment before he started kissing back. Nothing too serious, just feeling Arthur and letting him feel. He’d probably not even remember this after he was down from his high. 

Oh, this was good! This was... Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and deepened the kiss. His heart was beating even faster as he shoved his tongue against Merlin’s. He started feeling really dizzy. 

“Easy, Arthur!” Merlin helped him up and over to the couch. “Lie down. You took too much caffeine and sugar.”

Arthur didn’t struggle. He felt odd now, sick, his heart was beating too fast and everything was spinning around him. He lay down and when Merlin had spread a blanket over him, he held on to his hand. “Stay?”

Nodding, Merlin slid down in front of the couch, holding on to Arthur’s hand, letting his magic flow to calm Arthur down. His head was spinning, too. Arthur had kissed him. Part of him wanted to jump up and down. He didn’t have to do anything, Arthur had kissed him. Then again, he had too much caffeine and too much sugar, and couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. It was too early to push things. 

Trying to relax, Arthur listened to his heart thundering in his chest. He felt all wired and endlessly tired at the same time. His head hurt and as soon as he closed his eyes, Merlin’s hand the only thing keeping him grounded, he saw Merlin’s face before him, the wonderful lips and he could almost still feel them on his own. And it was a good feeling, a familiar feeling. There was nothing wrong about it. But it should be, he couldn’t just run about kissing people! Especially not Merlin, who was so good and kind to him and didn’t even laugh when he fought people in boxes and dragons in the sky. But he wanted to kiss Merlin again. And he would do it again. He was determined to do it again when he finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Arthur was already dressed. Those breeches, jeans as Merlin called them, were quite comfortable. In the beginning they’d scratched in places, but not as bad as the linen ones. And the t-shirts, those he could get used to. They were practical, comfortable and easy to wear and so soft on the skin. 

It had been a few weeks since the caffeine and sugar incident and since then Arthur kept away from candy bars and only had a single mug of coffee in the morning. 

They’d been to the park a few times, sometimes for more soccer with their friends (Arthur loved the game!), other times just to get away from the noise and the hectic ways of the city. Arthur liked it there, it almost reminded him of Albion. But even though there were moments he and Merlin had been very close, neither of them mentioned the kiss. 

“A surprise?”

Merlin smiled and hoped this would be something Arthur would like. “Yes, a surprise. Wear your boots and take a sweater along.”

“What is the surprise?”

“You’ll see.”

Arthur frowned. “Didn’t I get enough surprises since...since I’m here?”

“Trust me, Arthur, this isn’t a bad one. We just have to do some travelling for that.” He’d dragged Arthur onto the tube on his first day back, had explained what cars and planes were. Now was the time to get him into a car. 

Nodding, Arthur went to get his boots – the very boots Merlin had not allowed him to wear since his second day – and already felt good putting them on, a lot more himself. 

When he came back to the living room, Merlin ushered him out, into a waiting car. He’d never ridden in a car before, so he just looked around and tried to get used to what it felt like. They made a huge distance in a relatively short time and Merlin kept talking to him, still not revealing the surprise. 

They stopped in front of the stables and Merlin watched Arthur closely when they saw the first horses. The huge smile when Arthur started to understand was reward enough. He led him through, greeting people left and right and then stopped in front of a box.

“What do you say?”

A brown horse with a long mane turned and looked at the newcomers. 

“I don’t understand, Merlin, what do you want me to say?” Arthur looked at the horse, held out his hand for it to sniff and then patted its nose. 

Merlin chuckled. “You need more information. Welcome to Camelot Stables.”

“Camelot...?”

“Yes, Camelot Stables.” Merlin smiled. “One of my companies. And this,” he pointed to the horse, “is The Prince’s Pride. Do you like him?”

“It’s a beautiful horse.” Arthur looked from the horse to Merlin and back.

“He’s yours. Want to take him for a ride?”

“You’re...you’re giving me a horse, Merlin?” This was reversed roles. Not too long ago...oh well, probably a long time ago, he was the one to give Merlin his horse. He’d never forget the look on Merlin’s face when he learned that nobody could take the horse from him any more. And now Merlin did the same thing for him. 

“He was just waiting for you. He’s always been yours.” 

Arthur swallowed hard and didn’t know what to say. So he just pulled Merlin into a hug. 

 

Merlin loved seeing Arthur like that. How carefully he had approached the horse, patting it, insisting on saddling it himself, riding out of the yard into the open. Merlin followed on his own horse and enjoyed every moment. Arthur was in his element. Getting to know the horse, letting the horse get to know him. They worked perfectly together. So he just let Arthur chose the way and followed. 

After a race to the river, they’d let the horses graze and lay in the grass, eating the picnic Merlin brought along. 

Arthur hadn’t felt so relaxed in...forever. This was a world he knew, a world he understood. A horse, some land to ride on, a river and Merlin. That was all he needed. “Thank you.”

Merlin looked up from putting the leftovers away. “So you like him?”

“Love him. He’s wonderful.” And so are you. Arthur held Merlin’s gaze, once again having a déja-vu feeling, as if this situation had happened before. Maybe it had. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Merlin’s. 

Merlin dropped whatever he was holding. This time he could be sure that Arthur didn’t kiss him because of too much sugar and caffeine, but could he be sure that this wasn’t just a way of saying thank you? He moved closer, craving the touch. He’d waited so long. Maybe Arthur remembered more? 

He pulled Merlin down and rolled him over, so he was on his back and Arthur could kiss him all he wanted. He didn’t know if it was right, if it was what Merlin wanted. But it felt good, so good, as if something fell into place that was missing for a long time. And Merlin didn’t struggle, no, he kissed him back and his hands were on him. 

Arthur ran a hand down Merlin’s chest and then slid it under the t-shirt. He sighed into the kiss when he felt soft warm skin against his fingertips. Merlin squirmed underneath him and whispered a needy ‘Arthur’ between kisses. 

Merlin felt Arthur’s hardness against his hip and moved up against it. Finally! Finally Arthur remembered! This was the best day ever! He tugged at Arthur’s shirt, eager to feel skin against skin, all the while kissing, sucking, nibbling. 

It didn’t take long before they both were naked, exploring each other’s bodies anew. Arthur’s lips on his chest, down his abdomen drove Merlin crazy. “Go on, Arthur, fuck me.”

Arthur raised his head. He didn’t hear those words for the first time. An image of Merlin spread out on his bed in Camelot flashed through his mind. But there was no time to linger on that and to find out what it meant. He needed to be inside Merlin now. 

As he positioned himself, he saw Merlin’s eyes flash golden, but then he closed his eyes as he shoved in, feeling Merlin’s heat around him. And no matter how aroused he was, he knew this was home. 

Merlin cried out. Good thing that he perfected that spell that lubed him up. He didn’t come prepared, thinking it was still too soon and Arthur didn’t remember. If he remembered or not, Merlin’s head was spinning. Arthur wanted him. He’d waited so long and now Arthur wanted him again! He moaned when he felt Arthur’s length pushing in all the way. 

Arthur hadn’t felt so alive in the past weeks, or rather the past 1500 years. He kissed Merlin hungrily while pounding into him and came with a grunt while Merlin spilled between them. 

They lay in the grass, panting and then Arthur turned to look at Merlin. “We’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question. 

Merlin chuckled breathlessly, a happy sated smile on his face. “Oh yes.”

And Arthur knew. He knew that they did this before, all those years back in Camelot. He’d taken Merlin to his bed more than once, they’d....they’d... “Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

Arthur’s heart was beating faster. “That man you were married to...?”

Merlin’s expression grew serious and he turned to face Arthur. “Yes.” He nodded, reaching out and caressing Arthur’s face. 

Arthur leaned into the touch, knowing it was right. And yet...he hadn’t thought of that. He and Merlin? In his heart, he knew that the answer was yes. “I...” More images flashed through his mind. Images of long nights in front of the fireplace, images of a feast, images of Merlin wearing a crown. Images of himself, saying ‘I do’ while looking at Merlin. “I remember. It’s coming back to me. Not everything yet, but...”

Kissing Arthur softly, Merlin’s heart raced. Arthur finally remembered them. Remembered parts of what they once had. They could live the life that was just for them now! 

“Merlin?” Whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“You said...you said that you still love him.” Arthur couldn’t believe it. Would Merlin have waited all those years? Just for him? Not knowing if he’d ever be back? 

“I do. I still love him.” Merlin smiled. “I still love you.” 

Heat rushed through Arthur as the emotions washed over him. He’d heard those words before. Merlin had told him. Shortly after he revealed his magic. No more secrets, he’d said back then. And Arthur knew he still returned the feeling. But...”And all this time...”

Merlin chuckled. Still the possessive prat. “I love when you’re like that.” Then he grew serious again. “There was always just you.” 

Leaning his forehead against Merlin’s shoulder, Arthur tried to grasp that. Merlin told him, he’d waited 1500 years? Just for him. This was big. But he knew he’d done the same for him. “Life with me won’t be easy, Merlin. I don’t know half of what’s going on, I have no words for most of the things that are perfectly usual for everyone, I do dumb things.”

Merlin painted soothing patterns on Arthur’s back with his fingertips. “Life with you never was easy. But it’s all I want. You’ll learn everything, give it time. And protect me from people in boxes and flying dragons any time you deem it necessary.”

“Merlin?” 

“Yes, Arthur?”

“I love you.”

“Took you long enough.” Merlin shut Arthur up with a kiss.


End file.
